tender tears from a angel
by angletears
Summary: Hermione may be falling in love with the person she hates most, but can't make up her mind. Can Draco change her mind befor its to late, or will all be lost?Hermione/Draco
1. j

Hermione Granger ran through the hogwarts barrier (9 and 3quarters), her high heels clicking as she ran. "Great I get made a perfect, and on my first day I'm already messing up by being late." Hermione mumbled to herself. "ALL ABOARD!" She heard the conductor shout. She jumped on the now moving train, as she was caching her breath, she looked over her shoulder at the remaining compartments. She started walking, peering into each compartment; every last one of them was filled. She suddenly felt a cold hand pull her into on of the compartments. Hermione opened her eyes to be greeted by a smirking Draco. "Dame it Malfoy, what the hell." Draco interrupted her by quickly saying, "There are two perfects you know." "And guess what" he leaned his face close to hers "I'm one of them" "Uhhh" Hermione's said as face twisted in disgust, "The one good thing that happens to me, once again has to be ruined by you Malfoy." "Oh would you stop whining. You think I'm happy about this, you little mudblood." Hermione scowled and crossed her arms. "We have to do every living thing together also, like sharing everything including the perfects room," Draco said with a bit of hummer in his tone. "What?" Hermione shouted. "But that's not fair, it's going to be a living hell." "Maybe so, but only time will tell" Draco said with a cold glint in his eye. 


	2. hello Draco

Hermione Granger ran through the hogwarts barrier (9 and 3quarters), her high heels clicking as she ran. "Great I get made a perfect, and on my first day I'm already messing up by being late." Hermione mumbled to herself. "ALL ABOARD!" She heard the conductor shout. She jumped on the now moving train, as she was caching her breath, she looked over her shoulder at the remaining compartments. She started walking, peering into each compartment; every last one of them was filled. She suddenly felt a cold hand pull her into on of the compartments. Hermione opened her eyes to be greeted by a smirking Draco. "Dame it Malfoy, what the hell." Draco interrupted her by quickly saying, "There are two perfects you know." "And guess what" he leaned his face close to hers "I'm one of them" "Uhhh" Hermione's said as face twisted in disgust, "The one good thing that happens to me, once again has to be ruined by you Malfoy." "Oh would you stop whining. You think I'm happy about this, you little mudblood." Hermione scowled and crossed her arms. "We have to do every living thing together also, like sharing everything including the perfects room," Draco said with a bit of hummer in his tone. "What?" Hermione shouted. "But that's not fair, it's going to be a living hell." "Maybe so, but only time will tell" Draco said with a cold glint in his eye. 


	3. open eyes

The time quickly passed, and soon Hermione and Draco were standing outside their new living quarters. Both Professor Snape and professor migonigal stood beside them "Now lesion up, because I'm only going to say this once, there is to be no fighting because you both need to set examples for your fellow piers." Professor Migonigal said sharply.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione looked at each other mournfully." The password is o open Slithendore. Snape said. Both teachers walked away as the entrance started to open. Once inside Hermione gasped, it was a beautiful sight. Half of the room was painted a bright red, with a cheery fire, and rows and rows of books. There was also a window overlooking the lake, and near that was a door with a gold nameplate with the words H.G. The other side didn't look nearly as inviting, there was a fire, only the fire was silver blue  
  
There were also rows of books only they were either all on potions or on dark arts. There was a window too, only it was overlooking the dark forest, and in the corner were two double doors and a large silver nameplate read D.M. Hermione turned around and for the fist time really looked at Draco, he wasn't smiling, she couldn't read his expression, it was as if he almost looked lost. Before Hermione could turn away Draco quickly turned his head meeting her gaze. They stood like that for a while until Draco snorted "See something you like Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes and said "You wish" and with that she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Later that night Hermione yawned and hugged her stuffed teddy bear, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she looked very different her hair was smooth and shiny, she had fuller lips and she started to wear things that didn't cover up her body. Her friend gave her a makeover about a week before she left for Hogwarts, as a b-day present. She had to admit she would look even better with makeup on, but she didn't see the point. She wasn't trying to impress anyone; she was just tiring to live her life as a 16-year-old girl.  
  
But the thing was she was scared, she was scared because when she looked at Malfoy she felt very strange, the only time she ever felt that way was with Victor, and they were no longer going out.  
  
Hermione slowly shut her eyes and drifted off in a deep sleep, her reading book lay forgotten on the table. Slowly dreams started to float inside her head as she went slipped outside of reality. 


End file.
